Inseparable
by Miss lj Cullen
Summary: It's Nessie's 17th birthday and Jacob's hiding something from her. One-shot. Please read and review. Poll on profile.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- Don't own anything.

Inspiration for this little one-shot-

Jonas Brothers- inseparable

Take my hand tonight  
We can run so far  
We could change the world  
Do anything we want  
We could stop for hours  
Just staring at the stars  
They shine down to show us

You know when the sun forgets to shine  
I'll be there to hold you through the night  
We'll be running so fast we could fly tonight  
Even when were miles and miles apart  
You're still holding all of my heart  
I promise it will never be dark  
I know were inseparable

We could run forever  
If you wanted to  
I would not get tired  
Because I'd be with you  
I'd keep singing this song  
Until the very end  
And we'd have done all these things

You know when the sun forgets to shine  
I'll be there to hold you through the night  
We'll be running so fast we could fly tonight  
Even when were miles and miles apart  
You're still holding all of my heart  
I promise it will never be dark  
I know were inseparable

I will give it all  
Never let you fall  
But you know we're inseparable  
I would give it up  
Just to show you I'm in love  
Cause you know  
We're inseparable

You know when the sun forgets to shine  
I'll be there to hold you through the night  
We'll be running so fast we could fly tonight  
Even when were miles and miles apart  
You're still holding all of my heart  
I promise it will never be dark  
I know were inseparable

* * *

Today is my Seventeenth birthday, well technically it was my seventh but when it comes to my family we don't exactly go by technical terms. I mean my dad was about a century old and didn't really look a day over 21 and my granddad was about 400 years old, roughly but he didn't look a day over 25. Then there was my best friend Jacob Black he had been 16 for nearly 10 years but he looked older than my dad appeared to be. My family was just complicated like that.

Anyways today was my 'Seventeenth' birthday and thanks to my Jacob I was sat in a suite at the Hilton hotel in New York. I don't know how but he had managed to persuade my mum and dad, well mainly my dad, to let him take me away for the weekend for my birthday. Of course Aunt Alice wasn't happy that she didn't get to throw me a party but I'd made a compromise with her she could throw me a small party and take me shopping so I had some new clothes for the weekend. Of course saying that she could take me shopping cheered her up a lot we spent all day shopping, I'm just glad I have such a big closet otherwise I don't know where I would have put all the extra clothes.

But anyway back to this weekend I was currently sat on the bed checking my emails. Granddad Carlisle and Grandma Esme had bought me a new laptop for my birthday so I could use it for school when I started in a few weeks. I couldn't wait it would be my first time and Jake was coming back as well so he could finally graduate, the only down side was the rest of the family were coming as well. What normal teenager goes to high school with there parents and aunt's and uncle's, but then when what normal teenager was half vampire half human.

I finally got signed into my emails I had one from mum and dad. What a surprise.

_Nessie,_

_Hope your flight was okay. Remember what we said about going out on your own. Don't do it! At all! Don't leave the hotel without Jacob for any reason._

Parents were so overprotective.

_Happy birthday everyone hopes you have a good night. Don't drink because you know I'll know. _

_Your Aunt Alice said to where the green dress tonight it makes you look older. You don't want to make the age gap to obvious Jacob could get in trouble. _

_Just be careful we love you a miss you a lot. Have a good night and we will see you at the airport Monday night. _

_Love _

_Mum & Dad x_

I sighed and clicked reply.

_Mum, Dad and everyone else because I know you'll all end up reading this. _

_I'm fine the flight was okay just annoying well not the flight but the airports. Don't worry I don't think Jacob would let me go anywhere without him anyway, because he knows dad will kill him if he even let me out of his sight. _

_Thank you and don't worry I won't drink, and Aunt Alice don't worry Jake doesn't need me to help him get into trouble he can do that all by himself, but it a lot more fun when I help._

_I miss you all too I'll see you all Monday at the airport. _

_I love you lots _

_Nessie x _

I hit send and shut my laptop off just as Jacob was coming out of the bathroom a towel in his had drying off his almost nonexistent hair. He had cut it all off the week before. He looked breathtaking standing there in his sweats and no shirt. Woo where did that come from.

"Bathroom's free." He said while walking into his adjoining bedroom.

"Okay I'm just going to have a shower and get ready then." I said while closing the door to get a little privacy and so I could get my thoughts back inline where had that come from I'd never thought of Jacob in that way before, he was my best friend I'd known him since forever and it had always been that way. Why was it changing now?

I got a shower and washed my hair. I climbed out of the shower and wrapped myself in a towel. I stood in front of the steamy mirror while I cleaned my teeth and combed my perfectly curly hair a left it natural. Thank you dad for having perfect hair at least that was one less thing to worry about. I finished doing my hair and walked out into my bedroom completely oblivious to everything around me.

"Oh sorry Nessie I…"

"Jake!"

I swear I heard his heart rate pick up slightly when he realised I was stood there in just a towel.

"Sorry I erm left my jacket in here." Before I could even register what had just happened in my head the door between our two rooms slammed shut.

"It's okay Jacob you just made me jump." Not bothering to raise my voice above a normal conversation level because I knew he could hear me even though there was a wall between us.

"I shouldn't have been in there anyway Nessie."

"Jake it's fine honestly." I had pulled my dress on and was trying to do the zipper up but was having no luck.

"Jake can you help me with my zipper" I said stood at the door. The door opened and I turned my back to him so he couldn't see the dress properly. I swore I heard his breath increase slightly as he did the zipper up with his warm hands.

"Thanks now shut the door I don't want you to see my dress until I'm finished. You know how disappointed Aunt Alice will be if you spoiled the surprise."

"Fine spoiled sport." I heard the door click to and carried on getting ready.

"You'd better hurry up Nessie the tables booked for 8 and its quarter past 7 now."

"Why won't you tell me where were going."

"Because it will spoil the surprise." He said mockingly I could just imagine the smile on his face.

I finished off my make-up and put the finishing touches to my outfit and slipped on my heels. I picked up my purse and put my lip gloss and phone in it before standing in front of the floor length mirror to check I looked okay.

I deemed myself presentable and walked over to the other door that lead to the living room area of the suite. As I walked through the door I had to remind myself how to breathe. Jacob looked amazing, flawless stood there in his suit minus the tie of course.

"Wow Nessie you look amazing."

I Blushed I could feel it. I hate being half human, damn you mum.

"Thanks Jacob. You look rather handsome yourself."

"So, we should get down stairs the car should be here by now to take us to the restaurant."

"Are you going to tell me where were going tonight then."

"Not a chance."

"Aww Jake please." I put on my best puppy dog face no one could ever resist it. He didn't look at me though.

"Ness please stop with the face, please." He begged, Ha I got him to beg.

"Fine, Meany."

"Ha meany is that the best you can do." And without warning he picked me up put me over his shoulder and carried me down the corridor to the elevator.

"Jake put me down now! Jake! Put me down now!"

"What's the magic word?"

"Jake."

"Nope." He said popping the 'p'.

"Jake put me down."

"Fine but only because it's your birthday."

"Thank you now can we go I'm starving.

We got to the restaurant, Italian my favourite. We were sat in a booth away from the main part of the restaurant. Jacob ordered pizza and a bowl of pasta for us.

"So, are you having a good birthday Ness?"

"Yes thank you so much."

"Erm, your welcome." He was nervous he was hiding something from me. He never hid anything from me.

"Jake what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine why?"

"No you're not your hiding something from me."

"Nessie I'm not I tell you everything you no that."

"You're acting like when you told me about you and mum." That had hurt he told me a few weeks ago about when he use to love my mum I got really upset, so upset that I didn't talk to him for a whole weekend. I hated it. It felt like half of me was missing.

"Nessie please just enjoy your birthday that's all that's worrying me. I just want you to be happy. I want everything to be perfect for you." I couldn't help but smile. I suddenly felt all warm inside I remember Aunt Alice saying that Uncle Jasper made her feel all warm inside. But it couldn't be for the same reason because Aunt Alice loved Uncle Jasper. I didn't love Jacob or did I? I knew I felt something different towards him but was it love did I really love him, of course I did he was my best friend but was I in love with him.

"Jacob you don't have to worry everything is perfect, and I am happy, I'm more than happy. Thank you." A smile spread across his face and that's when I knew for sure that I had fallen head over heels in love with Jacob Black. Dinner came and it was delicious not as good as blood but Italian was a close second to hunting. Jacob paid and we left Jake said we were right around the block from central park so we walked to the park and laid and watched the stars for a while.

"Nessie I've got something to tell you."

"What's up Jake?" I asked while I rolled closer into his side resting my head on his chest.

"Well you know how I said that imprinting was more common in the pack than we thought with well half of the pack have imprinted Sam and Emily, Quil and Claire, Jared and Kim, Paul and Rachel well I've imprinted to. Actually I imprinted a long time ago. Seven years to be exact."

"Oh." I didn't know what to say I thought we told each other everything. Why hadn't I meet the girl that he had imprinted on weren't they supposed to be inseparable. "Why didn't you tell me before I thought we told each other everything. How come I've never meet her." Jake looked slightly confused had I missed something, had I said something I wasn't suppose to. Then he started to smile a small chuckle escaped his lips, it sounded magical. No I couldn't think like that he was someone else's Jacob now he wasn't my Jacob anymore. I felt a tear slide along my check.

"Nessie why are you crying?"

I buried my face in his chest not wanting to look into his eyes as I told him exactly how I felt.

"Because I love you and I shouldn't your not mine to love."

"Ness what are you talking about." I felt him lift my face so I was staring back at him. He wiped away my tears and started to laugh again.

"You really love me." I felt stupid. How could I be so stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

"Well then it's a good job I love you too then Nessie."

"What do you mean you love me? You can't love me. You imprinted on somebody you can't love someone else."

"Well I'm glad I imprinted on you then Ness if I can only love that person." I looked up it took about half a second for what he had just said to click, I really was stupid. It was obvious how could I not have seen this.

"You mean you imprinted on me and now you're in love with me."

"That's exactly what I'm saying Nessie."

I smiled everything was perfect I had my Jacob all to myself and no one was every going to take him away.

"I love you Renesmee Carlie Cullen."

"And I love you too Jacob Black." His head leaned towards mine and captured my lips. The kiss was perfect I swear I even saw fireworks. We stayed out under the stars for what felt like hours kissing and cuddling.

When we got back to the hotel I changed into a short and cami set Aunt Alice had bought me and made my way into Jake's bedroom. He was laid on the bed staring at the ceiling wearing just a pair of sweats. I walked over and laid down next to him resting my head on his chest listening to his heartbeat.

"Dad's going to kill us."

"No he wont, he knew there was a possibility that this could happen. He knew I was planning on telling you while we were here anyways, so I think he's kind of setting himself up for the worse so to speak.

"I love you Jake."

"I love you too Nessie." Jake wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer kissing my forehead before falling asleep.

* * *

AN- So that was my little Nessie, Jacob one-shot . please review.

Have a few idea's if you want me to carry this story on let me no there's a poll on my profile. so just let me no what you think.

Lj x


	2. ANTeaser!

Thanks everyone that has read and reviewed, but am going to ask for another 10 reviews by Friday if you want a reviews if you want a sequel and if you do you will get the first chapter before the end of the weekend.

By the way I have changed my pen name from magic till the end to Miss lj Cullen.

Teaser 

Nessie POV

We had been back not even an hour yet and dad had already managed to ground me nearly break Jacob's legs and tell us all that we had to go to high school.

Could my day get any worse!

I was sat in my room on my new laptop talking to Jake.

Nessie- Jake I hate this he can't do this he can't stop me from seeing you

Jacob- Just give him some time. Most dads normally have years to prepare for there daughters growing up and getting boyfriends. He's only had just over six Ness.

Nessie- But he knew this was coming Jake when you took me away. God I hate my life, and on top of all of this I get to go to high school great.

Jacob- That's the spirit Ness you'll love it.

Nessie- I was being sarcastic Jake I bet I already know half of the stuff already plus more. Seriously could my life get any worse.

Jacob- At least you'll have me there to make it better.

Nessie- Yeah I guess. Oh no!

Jacob- What's up? What happened?

Nessie- Dad's here and he wants to have a 'Talk'. He's out to make my life a misery Jake. HELP ME!

Jacob- Ness you'll be fine I'll talk to you later. I love you.

Nessie- Yeah yeah you're abandoning me.

Jacob- Ness.

Nessie- Fine I'll be good little vampire girl I love you.

Nessie has left the conversation.

I put my laptop aside and stared up at my mum and dad. _Oh joy! There both going to make my life a misery. _

"I heard that Renesme."

There's the teaser not very long so if you want more you'll have to review.

And can anyone suggest any Aim screen names for Jacob and Nessie for the story will pick the best for two for each and then you can choose your favourites.

One more thing I hate living in the U.K I have to wait until the 19th December to see the film.

Anyways please read and review.


End file.
